shsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pumpkin Farmer's Daughter
The Pumpkin Farmer's Daughter is the sixth episode in Season 1: Troublemakers. The episode revolves around Erik Ericson and his latest crush, in his attempt to woo her over. The episode was released On Demand on October 11, 2013. Synopsis Can Erik woo over his crush? Plot For this assignment, the Troublemakers are forced to bring hay to a field for the Harvest Festival. A few minutes in Paige and Owen's complicated relationship picks up again. Paige cleans her nails saying that she is "supervising'. Owen and Paige throw in a insult but just when a fight seems to happen they smile at each other. Then Kimi and Allison realize that Erik is missing and hear him cry out at the far end of the barn. Erik is in a tractor going straight towards a pumpkin patch. Allison guides him to stop it inches before it reaches the pumpkins. Next, everybody runs up to see what happened. As soon as Erik began to explain, a boy named Jeremy comes over. He is very rude saying that he "doesn't care about anyone". When he bullies Erik, Allison defends him. After that, he warns Erik that this girl named Delilah has no interest in him. This leads to Erik's flashback, a few days before school, during his week off of summer school (his team won the cone games). Erik is at the same farm to study pumpkins. He then sees Delilah and accidentally calls her attractive to the farm manager, Mr. Horner, her dad. Inside the barn, Erik sees Delilah and asks if she needs any help. She is having difficulty with her tractor but she and Erik end up talking. It turns out that she is a nerd! When she brings up that she's into history Erik's heart pounds. Delilah tells him she is a huge fan of Benjamin Franklin, and Erik tells her he's a huge fan of Paul Revere. They both give facts about their historical figure. He is then invited to sit on the tractor with Delilah. They talk about pumpkins, each second sitting closer and closer to each other. However, as soon as they are about to kiss, they are interrupted by Jeremy who barges in. Jeremy greets Erik with a firm grip and reveals that he's in charge of setting the farm up for the festival. Jeremy bullies him, making fun of him for liking Ogres N' Elves. Delilah is about to leave when Jeremy tells her what is wrong with her tractor. In the present, as Erik finishes his story, everybody agrees that Jeremy is a jerk. Owen and Paige are surprised that they agree with each other. Kimi says that she thinks Delilah is perfect for him and Spencer says that it makes sense why he's acting weirder then normal. Erik thinks he is hopeless and has no chance. But, The Troublemakers don't let him give up so easily. Kimi tells him that it sounded like he had a chance before Jeremy showed up. Everybody agrees to help Erik out and Allison has a plan in mind. Owen and Kimi walk over to Jeremy pretending to be inspectors so that Erik will have a better chance to talk to Delilah. When questioned why they were hanging around Erik, they confirm they were inspecting safety. They also tell Jeremy that the guidelines have changed and they don't approve the balloon dart game. They take off leaving Delilah alone to talk to Erik. Spencer, Paige, and Allison stay behind the hay attempting to help out Erik. Allison at first is not confident with giving Erik love advice but Paige, and Spencer agree they don't know much either, and Spencer even calls her a "cute freshman". Meanwhile, Erik is singing to himself. Spencer thinks it's ruining his chances but Paige thinks it's cute. Allison then tells Erik to sing louder, causing Delilah to come over. When Erik doesn't know what to say, Allison whispers to comment on her shoes (or hair depending on what you pick). Delilah then admits that she would rather have a guy with a warmer heart. Allison then whispers for him to ask her out. When he responds with "How," Allison whispers back the rest of what he should say. He says to her: "How... would you like... to go out... with me? Delilah is about to say yes but then is interrupted. Jeremy reaches out and knocks over the hay. Jeremy figured out that Owen and Kimi weren't really inspectors and revealed Allison, Spencer, and Paige to be whispering in the hay. When asked by Delilah, Erik confirms that it is true. She thinks everything Erik did was fake. Allison tries to defend him but it doesn't work. Erik says to Delilah that he was tongue tied and this is not how he talks. The rest of the Troublemakers confirmed that the weird things Erik did were all from him. Delilah then forgave him and tells him that she knows he was trying extra hard to impress her. Before Eriik can say anything else Delilah leans in and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek. Delilah's father Mr. Horner then comes out of nowhere. When asked to his daughter what she thinks of Erik she responds by "I like him, Daddy". On the way back people question how Erik got into The Troublemakers. Erik tells them that after seeing the volunteer work Jeremy was doing he volunteered. This leaves everybody's jaws dropped. Erik tells them that it's not that bad since he meet some friends and got kissed by a girl. Everyone agrees with him! Bonus Scene It seems like everybody is after The Troublemakers: *Outside the mall, Veronica was angry that Allison was talking to Cameron against her orders, saying to Candace that she knows just the time and place for when she will do something to her. *At a bus stop, Owen's old friend Dom claims to his friend Mike/Big Jon that Owen became a softy. They agreed that they're going to teach him a real lesson - at the "Lame Harvest Festival" Owen is planning on going to. *In Brinna's bedroom while looking at a picture of Kimi on her computer she says to herself: "Take my spotlight! Steal my thunder! I don't think so! See you soon, Kimi." *In a gym locker room, Nate discovers a rejection letter from the Steelman Program. Slamming his fist into a locker he gets a text from Spencer saying: "I got in. Did u? Lolz. I know u didn't." He clenches his fist and says to himself, "Just proceed as planned, Nate. You'll get your chance at the festival". *In a mansion overlooking the town, Cromwell says, "See you at the festival, my Paige". *At the farm, Jeremy doesn't think it's fair thinking that he is "twenty times cooler than that nobody Erik, and she kissed him!" After tossing a dart through a balloon he says "I'll have my revenge on you, Erik." Cast *Cromwell (Bonus Scene) Category:Episodes Category:Troublemakers Category:Year 6 Category:Season 1: Origins